Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-9071649-20131220215751
Szczeże nie mam pojęcia po co planować''' Teraz '''dodatek do gry skoro sama gra ledwo co raczkuje ... i czemu gra ma być z założenia 18 + jakim cudem wam się to uda ...?! Już niemówiąc o użyciu komoletnie olanego znanku Pegi - strach , czy co wzbudza dziwne pytania tego drugiego ... naprawde ? Serio ? Lepiej akurat za to drugie się nie zabierajcie ... jeżeli już to morze za sztuczną inteligęcją ... Po 2 uznajądz że wcześniejsze były jako 1 - Dlaczego rozmawiamy tutaj o dodatku ODRAZU po podstawowej wersji ? Nie popełniajcie błędu ... jeżeli macie krótką grę nie wartej ceny uważaną jako gotową , Nie nie ... inaczej ... jeżeli macie gotową już grę a i dodatek to czemu nie wydać ich jako jedna gra ? Ja wiem że to przyniosło by zyski ale widać by było użycie tego nędznego chwytu - wydać płatny dodatek zaraz po premieże ... ta gra jest waszą pierwszą grą i napchanie tam jak nawięcej i sprawienie że gracz polubi tą grę jest trudne ale skuteczniejsza jest więkrza ilość niż żucenie resztkami na początku i zmuszanie gracza do zagłębienia się w reszte gry przez kupowanie dodatków . To znaczy ja na pewno wiem że to nie czas na tą rozowę ale to moja przestroga naa przyszłość bo gdy wy wydacie tą grę ja tam będe i będe obserwował w któym momęcie to zrobicie bo wszystko morze się potoczyć inaczej ... jeżeli podstawka będzIe świetna to może gracz wtedy z radością pujść po dodatek jeżeli wprowadza on coś innowacyjnego i skrytykuje multiplyer w Dodatkach do gry jak tylko mogę będe próbowa was odwieść od tego ... pożyjemy zobaczymy ... dziękuje za informacje a teraz treść inf. o dodatku ... Trzy lata po wydarzeniach z Kingdom of Kore, dochodzi do strasznego wydarzenia. Garlan Zekherin, doradca jednego z trzech braci władających państwami w Królestwie Kore, postanawia przejąć władzę nad jednym z ich państw. Morduje pana, którego był doradcą, a następnie przejmuje koronę i rozkazuje atakować inne państwa. Gracz natomiast jest w jednym z zamków i jest świadkiem ataku. Z wieży zauważa wielką armię, która ma ze sobą sprzęt oblężniczy i właśnie atakuje. Gdy ucieka na dziedziniec, armia Zekherina wpada do środka, dzięki temu, iż ich troll bojowy wyważył bramę. Podbiega do gracza i wyrzuca go w powietrze. Lądujemy w lesie, po czym zapadamy w sen. Budzimy się w chacie zielarza, który informuje nas, że byliśmy nieprzytomni miesiąc, a sytuacja w Królestwie dramatycznie się zmieniła i nic nie jest tak samo, jak kiedyś... Na drogach pełno straży Zekherina, pilnują każdego mostu i stacjonują w każdej wieży strażniczej. - Dobrze wiedzieć że poddani króla absolutnie nie przejeli się jego śmiercią .... - Dobrze wiedzieć że od razu wszystkie stany posłuchały się jednego nic nie znaczącego człowieka będącym w dodatku mordercą króla .... - Dobrze wiedzieć że ogromna armia zbliżająca się do zamku niezosała wykryta ... - Dobrze wiedzieć że Troll bojowy może przeżucić człowieka z centrum zamku aż do lasu ... - I dobrze wiedzieć że nasz bochater przeżył ... Czy to nie powinno być tak ? Trzy lata po wydarzeniach z Kingdom of Kore, dochodzi do strasznego wydarzenia. Garlan Zekherin, doradca jednego z trzech braci władających państwami w Królestwie Kore, postanawia przejąć władzę nad jednym z ich państw. Morduje pana, którego był doradcą, a następnie zostaje uderzony czymś ciężkim po czym martwy pada na ziemię gdy dowiedzono się że król nieżyje . Gracz natomiast jest w jednym z zamków i jest świadkiem ataku o którym zwiadowcy wypełniając swoje zadanie dawno mu donieśli że ogromna niemogąca zostać niezaóważona armia zbliża suię w jego stronę gdyż ... zupa była zasłona ... DLATEGO postanowili go zabić ! No może też dla tego że oskarżono go o współpracę z Zekherinem ... ale głównie bo zaupa była zasłona ! ... armia została rozbita ale na bochatera spadł głaz żucoy z pobliskiej innej krainy głaz żucony przez trolla przez co dostał amnezji i zostaje uprowadzony przez włąsnych komanó któzi przejmóją kontrole nad miastem i samo próbują się wybić - KONIEC